Untouched
by Nessan C
Summary: Mulher de amigo meu pra mim é homem. T por palavrões. TRASH FEELINGS, ok?


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim à loira má da J.K. Rowling.

**N/a:** Fic terrível. Leiam primeiro, depois me matem e_e.

Tudo bem, eu admito. Eu gostava de olhar para garotas, eu _gosto _de garotas. E mesmo aquelas que eu não tive o prazer de provar, já me atrevi a lançar os olhos para elas. Já olhei para Narcisa, já olhei – e vi até de mais – Bellatrix, e também já olhei para Lily, a garota a qual o meu melhor amigo é apaixonado, e me arrependi amargamente.

O problema de ser um canalha é que as garotas sabem disso, mas sempre têm a esperança que eu possa mudar com elas. Doce ilusão. Cada garota que pensa isso acaba se tornando mais um peixe na minha rede. Mas o problema com _ela _é que ela não caiu na minha rede. Porque eu nem tentei pesca-la, apesar de querer, se é que me entendem.

Lily era a presa de James. Sempre deixei bem claro isso tanto para mim quanto para Remus e Peter. Mas olhar não arranca pedaço. Reparei como o seu cabelo era sedoso, como os seus olhos eram verdes e brilhantes, como o seu sorriso era encantador, como ela tinha seios fartos e chamativos, e como as suas coxas...

Tá, parei por aí.

O fato é: nunca ousei a dar em cima de Lily. Eu e meus amigos tínhamos respeito pela garota do outro. Portanto, Dorcas, Lily e Bela – apesar de nunca ter explicitado que ela era a minha garota – eram frutos proibido. Era como uma lei que não ousávamos quebrar. E de fato _eu _não quebrei.

Talvez por eu nunca ter dado em cima de Lily ela começou a ter uma boa impressão de mim. Pelo menos com ela. Eu continuava a ser um canalha sem vergonha alguma na cara e admitia isso. E Lily começou a achar que talvez eu nutrisse algo de especial por ela, porque investi contra ela, isso significava que eu não queria magoar os seus sentimentos, mas mesmo assim continuava com os meus olhares furtivos para as suas pernas.

E esse foi o meu pior erro. Nunca reparei que Lily gostava de mim. Era algo bem normal ver as garotas suspirando pelos corredores enquanto eu passava. Mas Lily? Lily socava o nariz de James quando ele a perturbava de mais. Sempre a vi como uma amiga. Afinal, mulher de amigo meu pra mim é homem. Se bem que... ela não parecia um homem para mim quando eu a encontrei naquele corredor.

Foi um dia muito estranho. Aconteceu no início do sétimo ano. Era por volta das seis horas. Os alunos estavam se recolhendo e se preparando para o jantar. Eu andava sozinho em um corredor próximo ao saguão de entrada, me dirigindo à minha próxima presa que me esperava próxima ao lago negro. Foi quando eu a vi.

A figura ruiva se aproximava orgulhosa com o seu distintivo de monitora chefe. Ela parecia um pouco irritada, mas assim que a cumprimentei, ela abriu um sorriso de iluminar até a mais escura das noites. "Olá, Sirius." Ela me respondeu. O seu sorriso desapareceu, dando lugar mais uma vez ao seu olhar de preocupação. "Eu... gostaria de conversar com você."

Eu deveria ter corrido naquele exato momento. Mas eu era tão tapado, que sorri e respondi: "Pode falar, Lils! O que aconteceu?". Ela mordeu o lábio, hesitando em responder, mas infelizmente, ela seguiu em frente: "Eu... eu...", gaguejou. Respirou fundou e disse logo de uma vez "Eu gosto de você, Sirius!".

Fiquei mais pálido que o Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça quando estava doente – o que nunca acontecia, já que ele era um fantasma. Mas vocês entenderam o que eu quis dizer – os meus olhos se arregalaram e quase tive um acesso de tosse com o susto daquela informação. Mas é claro, me fiz de desentendido. "Também gosto muito de você, Lily!", eu, idiotamente, respondi. Ela me olhou com um misto de irritação e insegurança. "Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Sirius...". Então, ela começou a se aproximar.

Não sei se eu estava tão em choque que eu não conseguia fugir, ou se eu realmente queria que ela continuasse se aproximando. Lily exalava um cheiro de amêndoas tão hipnotizante que eu nem reparei quando os seus olhos começaram a se tornar maiores devido à proximidade e que os nossos narizes estavam se tocando.

Ela apoiou os seus lábios nos meus delicadamente. A minha primeira reação foi afastá-la, mas o meu instinto predador falou mais alto. O que poderia não ter passado de um selinho inocente se tornou o meu motivo de vergonha posteriormente. A puxei pela nuca lentamente para que pudesse aprofundar o beijo, e logo a sua boca deu passagem para a minha língua. Começou tenro, suave, até que a minha fome pelo seu corpo tomou conta de mim.

Eu não percebi quando já estava a prensando contra a parede e explorando com as mãos todas as partes do corpo dela que eu sempre quis descobrir mas nunca pude. E ela fazia o mesmo, o que me deixava ainda mais excitado. Eu depositava em meus beijos tudo que estava trancado com relação à ela e eu nem ao menos sabia que existia. E quando mais eu a tinha, mais precisava dela, mais precisava senti-la.

Ela começou a subir a sua mão por debaixo da minha camisa, o que me deixou louco. Mas antes que eu fizesse uma loucura, a voz da razão – aquela vozinha chata e incessante que nunca te deixa fazer as coisas legais – me despertou. Subitamente parei o nosso beijo – ou amasso, melhor dizendo.

Ela me lançou um olhar de confusão, com os lábios inchados e roupas amassadas. Dei um longo suspiro, joguei os meus cabelos para trás e levei a mão ao rosto, envergonhado. Eu traí James. Traí o meu melhor amigo! Eu era o pior canalha, cafajeste, cretino e galinha de Hogwarts! Desonrei a **Lei**. Eu deveria ser expulso dos Marotos aos tabefes. Eu, definitivamente, não presto.

"O que foi, Sirius?", ela me perguntou confusa. Eu sou um idiota. Eu sou um idiota! Mas ela se declarou para mim. Deveria ter um motivo.

"Por quê" eu perguntei "você gosta de mim Lily?". Ela pareceu ponderar por alguns segundos, mas logo em seguida respondeu com um enorme sorriso no rosto. "Eu reparei como você olhava para mim, mas mesmo assim, nunca me tratou como as outras meninas. Eu... eu pensei que você estivesse gostando de mim."

Tudo que eu mais temia em uma frase só. Eu não deveria ter olhado para ela! Eu devia imaginar Lily com um bigode ruivo e uma barba igual à de Dumbledore, assim nunca olharia para ela _daquele jeito_. Mas eu olhei, e me detesto por isso.

"Ahn... Lily." Era melhor eu acabar com aquilo de uma vez, antes que aquilo se desenvolvesse para algo pior. "Eu... eu nunca te tratei como as outras garotas por causa do James." Ela me olhou confusa. "James?" perguntou. "É que... ele nunca me perdoaria se eu desse em cima de você. Eu não gosto de você, Lily, sinto muito. Mas o James... ele é louco por você."

A sua boca começou a tremer e os seus olhos se encheram d'água. "O Potter.. ele...". A cortei antes que continuasse a falar. "O James ameaçou cortar os meus testículos caso eu me aproximasse você. Ele é bem possessivo, sabe?". Ela mordeu os lábios, segurando o choro. Abaixou a cabeça para que eu não pudesse encará-la. "Então por quê você olhava para mim? Por que correspondeu meu beijo?"

Esta era a hora de eu ser um canalha. Esta era a hora de me redimir. Respirei fundo e soltei: "Porque você é muito gostosa e eu sou um cafajeste." Pronto, falei.

Ela não me respondeu imediatamente. Demorou um pouco para processar a informação. Logo, senti a sua mão vindo com tudo na minha cara. Uma bofetada muito bem dada, diga-se de passagem. Depois que abri os olhos, comecei a massagear a bochecha espancada. Os seus olhos derramavam as lágrimas que eu provoquei. "EU TE ODEIO, SIRIUS BLACK!". E mais uma vez aquela antiga frase ressoou em meus ouvidos.

Assim que disse aquilo, ela saiu correndo, tentando esconder as lágrimas. E eu fiquei com cara de idiota, parado no meio do corredor, com a barraca armada e o rosto vermelho.

Eu me martirizaria hoje, se dois anos após aquela cena James e Lily não estivessem se casando. Me atrevo a dizer que se eu não tivesse aberto os olhos da ruiva, ela nunca aceitaria sair com James e não se tornariam o casal mais feliz, invejado e grudento de toda Hogwarts.

E o que eu tenho a concluir desta história é: eu sou foda até fazendo tudo errado.

**N/a: **Podem me matar agora e-e.


End file.
